Boomboxes, Ballads and Broken Lies 1
by MicMeetsRachel
Summary: New Directions go on a school trip to NY to watch Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals, but have their own adventures in the process, as well as finding out an unexpected secret or LIE


This is going to be the best trip ever! Not because we're gonna watch Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals, but because Mr. Schue finally got permission to take us on a glee field trip to the Big Apple! Yeah that's right, I said it, we're going to New York!

I can't wait to get my groove on in the streets, show those big city kids that there ain't no body fresher than a fat, black diva who can bust a move, as well as get everybody swaying to her abnormally powerful voice. Plus, Kurt promised me that he'd help me find an original Conion C100-FXL Boombox! It has 10 inch woofers AND an equalizer! You gotta admit... Kurt's pretty fly for a white guy.

I can just imagine that Rachel is already preparing folders filled with her achievements to hand out to universities, colleges, and there's no doubt that when we get to Broadway that there will be a folder on the front desk before we even introduce ourselves. She's pretty certain that she's destined for fame but she can't move her feet like I can, no doubt about that.

**IN NEW YORK**

OK, so we've just set foot into the concrete jungle and it's true that this is where dreams are made of! The lights, the buzzing of traffic and the tall buildings, it's like we're in a totally different world or something. I can't believe we're gonna be here for a whole week! If only we didn't have to waste our time watching Vocal Adrenaline at nationals! I for one can think of so many better things to do with my time in the big city!

So we're on our way to Broadway! My heart is just pumping with excitement, not because of going to Broadway, that's more of Rachel's area for excitement, I'm excited because there's a great pawn shop next to the theatre and I hear they have the last Conion C100-FXL Boombox left in the whole of New York! I'm sure they'd happily trade with me for an original Elvis Presley record (my dad didn't want it anymore).

**AFTER A LONG AND QUITE INTERESTING TOUR OF BROADWAY THEATRE...**

Wow! Broadway has way more depth than I had expected. Maybe I misjudged Rachel a little; she hasn't got such bad taste. Enough about Broadway, I can see the pawn shop in my plain sight with the boombox sitting in the display window just calling me over to claim it! "Mr. Schoe, do you mind if Kurt and I just pop into that pawn shop across the road before we leave?" I asked with my sweetest, persuading voice.

"Sure," he replied half willingly, "but just quickly! You all have to freshen up before we go out to nationals tonight."

Yes! That boombox was as good as mine!

"Hi sir, I'd like to trade this original Elvis record for that Conion C100-FXL Boombox please." I said with a sense of excitement in my voice. _GASP! _I heard Kurt from right beside my ear as if to say 'Mercedes are you absolutely insane!'

"You want to swap a record for a boombox? Young lady I don't think you understand the value of that boombox over there! It's worth so much more than an old record. Besides, I want to sell it to someone who has a passion for music and won't just buy it for the sake of having one." The shop keeper replied in absolute disgust. Right there and then I thought I'd never get that boombox, and a huge depression plastered my face! Then Kurt whispered something into my ear that caused me to lighten up, "Empire State of mind, Kurtcedese remix..."

I popped the karaoke CD that Kurt and I'd made into the boombox and we both burst out into a lively hip hop ballad of, "ooooooooh New York...!"

We then sang, jammed and danced to our remix, blowing everyone away in the process. I could see the amazed expression on the shop keeper's face and I knew that he was softening up.

After a really fresh performance, the shopkeeper came up to us with the boombox in his hands. "I've lived in NY for 16years now and I've never seen kids with so much talent and passion like you two. A performance like that deserves a reward like this," he said, handing me the boombox, "thanks for giving me a reason to love music again."

What a rush! Getting to experience it with Kurt made it all the better. Such an awesome start to my week, and it's not even over yet! C100-FXL conion c100fxl redconion c100fxl redconion c100fxl redconion c100fxl conion c100fxl


End file.
